Forgotten Times
by Butterfly00
Summary: It began with the fall of the Dark Lord and the new rise of a more far dangerous and powerful one. The one who everybody thought as hero, as their savior.. betrayed them all leading the wizarding world as we know it to an end, leaving only it's memories.


Forgotten Times...

Disclaimer: I do not own it. Only the original characters hehe.

* * *

The world that everyone knew had changed... everyone could feel it in the strange air, in the odd calm waters and in the earth. Much that once was is lost, simply forgotten. It began with the fall of the Dark Lord and the new rise of a more far dangerous and powerful one. The one who everybody thought as hero, as their savior... betrayed them all. He then started his quest to dominate life, using a very old source of magic, one that he believed he could also dominate, however, it proved him wrong when his spell didn't work, taking his life and all the others.

This land, if you could call it that was destroyed. All she could see was destruction, it looked like it was once a small village, many of the houses were gone, others had fallen apart and the ones who remained were empty. She walked down the street her eyes were set on the high castle at the mountains.

Voices, voices had been whispering into her ear for a long time now. At first she never had paid any attention to them, thinking it was merely her mind playing a trick on her. Then when she had finally managed to ignore the voices, she had those dreams or maybe you could say they were nightmares.

The castle was always present in her dreams, as if it was calling for her.

The girl kept walking down the street as if she knew exactly the way towards the castle, her friends following behind, taking a good look around. They didn't knew what had possessed them to follow her in to what they thought that was a foolish adventure, nevertheless there they were, uncapable of letting her friend come alone.

"Claire! Hold on, you're going to fast." Mandy Parker, one of her best friend said.

Claire realised she was indeed walking much faster, she couldn't help it, she was anxious. She was finally going to find out why was she having those dreams and why they seemed so eager for her. She smiled at her three friends who insisted to come when she discovered the castle localization. It had been difficult to convince their parents that they were going on a simple vacation trip.

"We're getting closer!" Said Claire excited looking at the mysterious castle.

"Yeah, thank God for that." Matt mumbled. He was tired, they had been walking for hours.

"Oh, look!" Mandy said pointing at a very strange cat. The four of them stared at the cat which was sat not to far away from them staring back at them. It was a large ginger cat with a funny squashed face and a bushy tail.

"Here Kitty kitty." Logan, Claire's brother said approaching the odd cat with a small cookie.

The cat seemed to be analysing Logan and the piece of food in his hand however after a few seconds, the animal walked towards the cookie and smelled it. "Meoow."

"I don't think he likes it." Claire said approaching them.

"Well, of course it doesn't, you cooked these!" Logan replied while he petted the odd cat.

Claire hit Logan's shoulder playfully. "Come on, the sooner we get there the better."

Logan turned around and followed his sister not noticing that the cat was also following behind, staring at the four curiously.

Two more hours passed and the four of them were finally at what seemed to what was left of the castle gates. The castle was dark and very old, it also seemed deserted just like the village. Claire stared at it, wondering if she wanted to go on. The truth was that she was scared of this moment. Mandy smiled weakly at her friend who returned the smile, Matt, who was standing on Claire's left side, held her hand, squeezing it tightly as if he was assuring her that everything would be fine. Logan stared at the castle wondering if it was safe at all.

"Something is over there." Claire pointed at a large white stone. She cautiously walked over it, the others following behind.

"It seems to be some sort-" Mandy started.

"It's a tomb." Logan barged in.

"Here, help me." Claire asked as she took her flashlight and gave it to Matt. She started then to take the dust off that was on the top of the tomb. Matt pointed at the white stone.

"Here lies, Albus Dumbledore the greatest wizard and Headmaster of Hogwarts." Claire read it to herself. Re-reading the word wizard at least six times.

"Wizard?" Mandy and Logan said at the same time.

"Impossible." Matt said firmly.

Claire looked back at the castle, was it Hogwarts? Was it once some sort of school?

"Claire, maybe we should go home." Logan said uncertainly.

The three of them stared back at the blonde teenager.

"What? We've came this far, I'm not backing up now." Mandy said.

"Guys, really...y-you don't have to come." Claire said. "I know I have to this."

Logan sighed. "Alright then, let's keep moving."

The four marched towards the castle noticing what seemed to be the main gates were open, as if inviting them to step inside. When they finally entered they realised that it would be a long night as they saw the many corridors and stairs ahead. Claire stared in delight in every direction, her stomach going wild with excitement. A voice echoing in her head "_Welcome home_."

"Right," Logan said staring at the corridors and the stairs. "We should stick together." He said nodding to himself.

"Even if somehow one of us get lost, this should be our meeting point." Matt commented.

"Good Idea." Mandy said smiling at the red head.

They decided to climb the bigger stairs, which led them to a huge room. They looked amazed at the huge four tables in front of them, trying to imagine hundred of people sitting and talking happily with each others, drinking and eating. Claire looked at the end of the room spotting something on a old wooden chair, she then started to walk towards it and realised it was a very odd, old, rotten hat.

"Not in the latest fashion is it?" Mandy said chuckling lightly. "Come on try it on!"

Claire smiled and placed the hat on her head. "How do I look?" She asked.

"You look ridiculous." Matt said eyeing the old hat.

"Aww, your mean!" Claire said pretending to be hurt, then out of nowhere, the hat seemed to weight a bit more, she moved her hands to take it off when suddenly the hat spoke.

"Ohhhh, it has been years since last time I was used."

The four of them screamed and immediately Claire threw the hat towards the floor.

"OH MY GOD WHAT WAS THAT?" Matt shouted pointing at the hat.

"Claire no! Don't touch it!" Logan said grabbing her sister arm.

"Look, it's just a hat." She said freeing herself from her brother grip. "Hi?"

"It went back to normal." Mandy said looking at the hat intensely.

"Hi?" Claire repeated benting over and picking the hat up. When the hat didn't answer she placed it in her head again.

"Ah, yes. Hello." The hat answered and the three who were staring at Claire could see the hat gaining life.

Mandy mouth was wide open. Matt blinked a few times wondering if he was seeing things and Logan had to sit down, he wasn't feeling that well.

"What are you?" Claire asked, her hands shaking slightly as she fought her will to throw the hat to the floor again.

"I'm a hat, isn't it obvious?" The hat replied.

"A hat? But hats don't talk!" Mandy said.

"That's because they are not magical hats my dear." The hat said.

"What is this place?" Claire asked excited.

"This is Hogwarts! School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, of course." The hat answered, sounding like his answer was rather obvious.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this is the first chapter, The wizarding world as we know it has been destroyed . Claire our main character has been having weird dreams about hogwarts since she was a child and now she found it, why is she having these dreams? What do you think? It sucks? Any good? Please give me your opinion!**


End file.
